


The Power of a Dalek

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Kink Meme, Minor Character Death, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every Dalek that bumped into River Song died.  Well, not on the spot, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of a Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4452782#t4452782) for [this prompt](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2220462#t2220462) at eleventy_kink: "River Song tentacle porn. Why doesn't this exist? It's RIVER SONG, come on." Inspired by the comments in that thread.
> 
> Slight changes from the original fill.

The blast from River's pistol disabled the Dalek casing instantly. She opened the casing. She grinned. The Kaled mutant inside the casing was still alive.

River loosened the Kaled mutant from its casing. She took off her boots, holster, and jodhpurs. She finally had what she wanted.

River took one of the mutant's tentacles and let it wiggle inside of her. The mutant tried to pull out. River pushed more of the tentacle in her with her right hand and grabbed the mutant's body with her left, so the mutant wouldn't crawl away.

River loved the slippery, smooth feel of the mutant's tentacle inside of her. The mutant's tentacle was mostly moving side to side inside of her, but she gasped and rolled her eyes whenever it hit her G-spot. Sometimes she'd lick the air whenever the mutant hit her G-spot.

River writhed around as the mutant's tentacle stimulated her. She gripped the mutant and its tentacle tighter, making sure it didn't get away from her as she approached orgasm.

When she came (and she came loudly, as usual), she didn't let go of the mutant. She let the mutant's tentacle wiggle inside of her more letting it build up to another orgasm. She didn't let go of the mutant until she felt she couldn't come anymore.

River let go of the mutant, cherishing the mutant sliding out of her and yet mourning the loss of its warmth. But before the mutant could do anything else, River shot it with her blaster, killing it. She didn't want the mutant killing her out of revenge as she slept.


End file.
